


Gods And Magic

by DCWinterfell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Arahaelel, Asgard (Marvel), Multi, OC, OCC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCWinterfell/pseuds/DCWinterfell





	1. Leaving Home

My father and I walked side by side, "Arahaelel, you understand what this quest holds for you, is that correct?" He questioned, "It holds my future, I know this. It also holds my life, if mother finds out I had gone to the world of witchcraft, she may kill me in my sleep." I answered with a laugh, "That as well." He stopped me with a sad look in his eye, "As you are younger then both of your brothers, you shall understand why both your mother and I are anxious about you going there." We walked to the throne room where my mother and brothers were waiting, "Since you are leaving, Frigga and I had found something that you will be quite pleased to see." Odin said as he walked to my mothers side. Loki grabbed my hands and kissed my forehead, "Don't be afraid, my dearest little sister." He whispered, I nodded my head and he gave me his signature smirk, which actually made me smile. "And what did you find, father?" I asked him, "Why don't we let Sif and Thor tell you." My mother told me softly, I turned on my heel back to Thor, who was now standing with Lady Sif, they held a long, black box. The carvings on it formed a dragon and also a wolf, rubies and onyx traced the sides, Thor opened the mystery box and took out a long sword, which I quickly recognized it as the 'Sword Forged In Death', there is a mystery behind the sword. A great story that no one quite ever knew. My jaw dropped, Thor handed the sword to me, the cold steel hit the palms of my hands and my smile grew. "Where did you find this?" I asked father, "I had Thor and Loki find it, why don't you explain it to her?" He asked them and I spun back around to face my beautiful brothers. "The ending of the story is how we found it, lost in a different world. Midgard, actually." Loki explained to me. The hilt of the sword had the symbol of the Nine Worlds, it was something I had 'Claimed', if you had looked at any of my weapons, or any of my possessions, the symbol of the Nine Worlds will be there.  
                "Thank you." I said under my breath before throwing my arms around them, "One more session of sparing before I leave Asgard?" I offered them, "You think you're going to leave without one last walk through the gardens?" Mother asked me and my eyes widened, "Of course not, mother. One last walk, before I leave." I replied with a smile as she took my hand. With one last look to my father and my brothers, and to Sif, I walked out side by side with my mother. As we walked through each room, the only sound was the clanging of my armor and my mother's heels hitting the floor, but other then that silence. I pushed the doors to the garden open for her, but she returned it with a small glare, "Why are you this upset with me? You know I have waited most of my life to go to Midgard." Frigga spun towards me with a flash of anger in her eyes, "You've waited most of your life to gleefully leave me." She growled, I shrunk back in a little shock. Her outburst had left her staring off into space, "Mother..." I trailed off, she straightened up and took my hand. "You know the reason I am this worried is because you are my youngest, my only daughter, Arahaelel. But, I don't think I should be afraid. You are a warrior, the fiercest I have ever known. And you will come back to us. To Asgard." Mother choked as a tear fell down her face. My face went cold, turning off emotions when others show theirs is how I was trained, but with my mother it was different, "Mother." I started off, "I won't be gone long. You must remember when I step into Midgard, I will still be the Princess of Asgard. I wear that title proudly." I told mother. We looked over Asgard as far as we could see, the golden buildings shined in the light, each one perfectly designed, "I don't want to lose you." She said after many seconds of silence. "I can not promise that you won't." I responded somewhat coldly, "I know you can not. But, at least try to stay alive." Mother said, her voice cracking on the last word, I nodded and turned towards her, "That is something I can do." Her arms wrapped around me and I pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll always be with you." She whispered to me as we pulled away. With that she left. I heard the closing of the doors and I was left alone, I straightened my armor and ran my hand through my blonde hair. The Sword Forged In Death hooked to my side, just one more look to my city and then I was gone.  
              I walked to Heimdall, a close friend of mine, "Leaving so soon?" He questioned and I gave a firm nod, "Try not to miss me to much, I shan't be gone long." I smirked, "I will try not to, although I can't promise anything." His voice turned soft, with a respectful nod, I left Asgard. I left my home that had always been there for me. I left for a world of wizards and witches. When I landed, I landed in a field, although nothing stood in this field, I had left the mark of the Nine Worlds. "Time to start what I came here for."


	2. Saving Lives

 

I walked down to a field where tents were set up at, I pulled my cloak around me and my hood up, I walked between them and when I came out the other side, people were celebrating, they were either dressed in green and white, or red and black. War paint was spread onto their faces, which confused me, why war paint? No one was going into war, that I knew of. I walked pass people who were getting louder and louder by the minute, I spun around trying to get a glimpse of them all, then someone fell onto me and I hit the ground, "I am so sorry." The voice panicked and I jumped to my feet, my hand resting on the hilt of my sword. I came face to face with a boy, he obviously wasn't going to harm me or anyone, I looked him in the eyes and nodded, "Are you alright?" He asked with a scared look, I opened my mouth and took a deep breath, "I am quite alright, and you are unharmed, as well?" I asked as soft as I could, the brunette laughed, "Yes, I am unharmed as well." I nodded and just as I tried to leave wherever this was going, he grasped my hand. Once again my hand flew to the hilt of my sword, "I'm Cedric Diggory, I've never seen you around before. Are you from Beauxbatons?" He asked, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, French descent. I should have said yes, I was never going to see him again, but I shook my head. He was about to say something else as a group of redheads greeted him, that's when I took off. Pulling my hood back up I disappeared into the crowd again, each person I passed made me jump in surprise. Everyone looked different here, the celebration wasn't as hectic as the ones in Asgard. When I came to the arena, where I was instructed to go by the Allfather, although he is my father, I found a man in an odd hat. "Arahaelel Odinsdottir?" He questioned and I froze, I spun on my heel to face whoever he was, "And you are?" I respond, "Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Your father said you were coming." He told me and I gave a small respectful, somewhat forced, smile. "I am just here to protect you all, unless you have instructions for me, I must get to my post." With a smile he sent me on my way. While I walked to the side of the arena, I knew I could climb up it and straight to the top, I looked around to make sure no one saw me and then with a swish of my hand, I was suddenly flying through the air, until I landed at the top of the arena.  
              I could see every little detail of where I was, as the people flooded the arena, I unsheathe my sword and kept it close, not knowing what to expect in this arena, people were screaming for Bulgaria or Ireland. As I stared at the blade in my hands, I began to block out my surroundings, then a loud voice came out of nowhere! "Ladies and gentlemen!" It echoed and I practically jumped out of my armor, "Welcome to the final four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" What is Quidditch!? What in Odin's name is going to happen here?! My heart started to beat faster and faster as his speech went on, "And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce The Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!" I looked down at the arena and saw something I couldn't come to terms with. Something that, even though I am a goddess, I couldn't quite comprehend! Flying brooms do not just happen, but apparently here they did. Men wearing a deep red and black flew around the field, all of which seemed very respected by almost everyone, although a lot of which voiced their displeasure. Only seconds later they were joined on the field by women, gorgeous women, but I could tell there was some kind of magic involved with their looks, I heard a loud shout from below me, "Veela!" The voice cried out. Veela, semi-human mythical creatures, usually with golden hair. Followed by them were little people, although they looked like little bugs from where I was standing, suddenly the sky was lit up in green and white, a loud 'Boom' went off and I jumped in alarm, "What was that!?" I cried out loud, but obviously no one answered! But all I want to know is why Thor is angry! All of those loud bangs seemed to be like bolts of colored lightning, the red and black team were now joined by a white and green team, I couldn't wait to see what was about to take place. "May I announce, Dimitrov! Ivanova! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Zograf! Aaaaaand KRUM!" The red and black team circled the arena, doing an assortment of tricks as they did so, then went back to staying still, then it was the other teams turn, "Mullet! Troy! Moran! Connolly! Quigley! Ryan! And last, but never least! Lynch!" He announced before shouting, "Aaand they're off!" And with that a ball was thrown into the air and most of them dove after it. I raised an eyebrow in confusion, it seemed like a silly little game, I did not understand what all the fuss was about. Everything seemed quite safe here, with one step backwards, I flew towards the ground, once I hit the ground I took off threw the tents again to find anything suspicious.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
               After looking through almost all of the tents I found nothing, although I did find a young couple in a passionate hold, but that was one of the more disturbing things I have seen. I came to a multicolored tent with the name 'WEEZLY' on it, the people here have strange names, I stepped in only to find out it was bigger on the inside. I will eventually get accustomed with everything here, the magic here is much different then the magic on Asgard! Everything on the inside seemed quite different then what I was used to, nothing was fancy, the seating wasn't a throne or a fancy chair, the table that sat in the middle was not made from Asgardian gold, of course I wasn't expecting anything to be like it is on Asgard! I began to look under every thing I could turn over, I was instructed by my father on what to look for, anything that could hold dark magic, any spell book that had dark magic in it, it seemed a little stretched in my opinion, although I was the one that had the vision, I still wasn't sure what was going to happen. I walked through the tent right into a bedroom, with stacked beds and Midgardian clothing and trinkets thrown about, I slid my sword back into the sheath and began to rummage through the belongings. I found simple spell books that had nothing quite useful to me in it, I found a golden necklace with some kind of contraption on it, which could possibly be used for evil, if I knew what it did. I slid it into my small bag and continued my search, in the end of searching the room, I had found multiple books, only one that could teach someone small hints of dark magic, as I began leaving the room, I heard shouts and laughter suddenly fill the tent, as the footsteps grew closer I pulled the sword from my waist and slashed an opening in the tent. I escaped quickly, flipping my hood over my head again before taking off into the night again. People were celebrating much more then they were before, at least some of them were, others were sulking in the night. I walked passed many of people none of which turned to look at me, all of them smelled of alcohol, on Midgard they could obviously not hold their puny alcohol as well as we did. I headed into the forest, it was dark, but the light from the fires around the tents was enough, I walked around trees, looking for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, even though I did not know what was ordinary here. I got down on my knees and began to check the soil around the trees, a perfect place to hide something, I shifted the dirt around, the soil was damp, but not soaked, a recent rainfall wouldn't surprise me. I circled a few more, my trail running colder by the second, until I was digging around one tree, I had plunged almost my entire arm into the dirt where the soil seemed disturbed, the tips of my fingers grazed a cold object. Using my dagger I dug into the ground, pushing the dirt away from the object, I pulled out a most peculiar mask.  
                The design on it was silver, it looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. The base color was black, I traced the sides of it until I felt a liquid, I looked down at my fingers and saw the crimson liquid had smeared across them, "Blood." I whispered and right as I did so, the screams of celebration became the screams of terror. The smell of smoke got stronger and I knew immediately the place was burning down, I tucked the mask away, pulled out my sword and ran to defend who I could defend. People pushed passed me or shrieked as they saw my sword, men in masks like the one I had found, they had slaughtered few, considering the battle was just beginning. One wasn't facing me and I hit it with the hilt of my sword, he went down and in seconds his head was chopped off, I was trained to not show mercy when the lives of innocent people were on the line, I marched off in a different direction, following the most screams of panic. My feet hit the ground as quick as I could run, pulling people from the fires, decapitating the ones who tried to kill, and while doing so, my strength grew stronger, which made the swords powers grow stronger, the blade began to glow a strong crimson color. The Sword Forged In Death, the powers of the blade become stronger with each life it takes, in return, the harnessed power saves lives. I heard a girl scream in agony and I ran to her immediately, with one in arm trapped in the hand of the one who was trying to kill her and the other was being pulled on by, who I would assume, were her friends, I quickly assumed they were trying to save her, but they need the most help they could get. I ran to their side and aimed my sword at the man, or woman's, hand. I swung my sword over my head before bringing it back down, I watched it fall to the ground and the girl let out a scream as blood splattered her clothing, the one who was going to kill her also let out a sickening scream as well, which drew the other masked men closer, time to see what this sword can do! I spun towards the children who stared at me in terror, "Run! Go!" I shout at them, with one last glance at me they ran off. I turned back to them and swung my sword into nothing.  
            I growled at the masked creatures and held my sword up, "I am Arahaelel! Daughter of the Allfather, Odin. Sister to Loki, the God of Mischief and Thor, the God of Thunder! I know not what you are, but it is my duty to protect each and every person here. That job was given to me by my father and my father alone! I am the Goddess of War, Protection and Travel! I know all! I see all! And you shall not live another day!" With that I stabbed my sword into the ground, I fell to the ground under the weight of the power that sped through my veins. A burst of red light coursed through the ground, the ground breaking under their feet, the light grew brighter and brighter until it was as bright as the sun, forced to look away until the light was gone and when it was I got up from knees. All that was left in their place was their cloaks, other then that nothing. I sucked in my breath, it was a rare occurrence that I was left tired after using a weapons power. As I turned to find more of the masked creatures, a green light lit up the sky, it formed a skull, and also a snake. It moved slowly and looked as though the snake was coming from the skull's mouth. At the sight of it, I ran towards it, although there wasn't that many mortals around, which gave me no reason to hurry, until I heard someone scream a word that I did not understand, "Stupefy!" I advanced in the direction, faster and faster until I saw people pointing little pointy sticks at the group of children I saved. I jumped in front of them and held my sword to the ministers throat, "Arahaelel, step aside." He ordered and I growled in response, "I order you to step aside!" He shouted at me, "I do not take orders from puny mortals like you!" I shouted at him, the minister nodded before stepping away, I turned towards the children and saw fear in their eyes, "I do not what is happening here, one person must explain things to me, and considering I do not trust your minister of 'Magic', someone speak up, now." I hummed. The bushy haired girl slowly got up to face me, "You saved my life earlier tonight." She said softly, "Yes, that's my job. It was not your destiny to die at this time. Do you mind explaining the unexplainable to me?" I asked her, she looked me in the eyes and I knew right away, I would hold great respect for this girl, "The dark mark is a sign of You know who, it's the mark in the sky. The minister thinks we, or more likely, Harry casted it. But..." She trailed off, "As we tried telling them! We are just teenagers, none of us are that powerful to create that, and why would we?" The girl snapped at them, I turned to the adults with a confused look, "Arahaelel isn't from here, she doesn't know exactly who You Know Who is." The minister explained to them, just as the girl opened her mouth again two men ran up to us, "Are you kids alright?" The obviously older one asked and I recognized the other one as the brunette from earlier. His face lit up slightly at the sight of me and I glared in return.  
              "It's you." The boy hummed, "Keen eye." I responded to him, I pulled the mask out of my bag and handed it to one of the men, "What is this mask? I found it buried in the woods." I told them, "Oh dear." One of them whispered, another backed away in fright, "This mask is from a great evil." A man with greying hair informed me, he stuck his hand out with a half smile. "Bartemius Crouch, I am the head of Magical Law Enforcement department." He introduced and all I did was ignore it, I looked back to the Minister, "I am going back to Asgard to inform my father on what has transpired here. If I return I am the guardian and protector of your world. You better pray I never return!" I looked at the bushy haired girl, who had blood dripping down her forehead, "You need to get that healed and quickly." I informed her with a smirk and in a flash, I was gone.


End file.
